training days, begin a resonance?
by greyvss
Summary: it has been a few weeks since scythe and jezebel enrolled in the DWMA, scythe has just become jezebels partner. but they have a slight problem. they can't resonate with each other. can their teacher maka help them overcome this or is their partnership doomed from the start? a side story to DWMA's latest student! please read and review.


Training days – begin a resonance?

**WASSUP? WASSUP? WASSUP? Welcome everybody! This little number is a side story to DWMA's latest student. It occurs during chapters six and seven. Just so you know there is going to be some humor in here, as well as a few other things. So anyway I do not own soul eater, though I wish I did. Enjoy!**

It had been a few weeks since scythe and jezebel first arrived at the academy. It's only been about a week since scythe became jezebels partner. But that doesn't mean things are going very smoothly for them right now. So jezebel is currently standing in the forest behind the academy, scythe's weapon form in her hands. She had been here for hours and still no success. She took a deep breath and sighed, she was ready to try again.

"a sound soul, lies within a sound mind and a sound body." jezebel said.

She slowly began to resonate with scythe, reaching out to him with her soul. Slowly but surely the connection between them strengthened.

"let's go soul resonance!"

Energy rippled through their souls as their resonance grew stronger and stronger. Scythe's blade began to glow brighter and brighter. In an instant scythe's blade changed to a massive crescent moon shape.

"Witch hunter!"

As soon as she said it the blade shattered, they had failed again. Scythe returned to his human form and just charged forward, his arm still in it's blade form. With one swing he sliced a tree completely in half. Jezebel came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"why isn't this working?!" scythe growled under his breath.

"scythe, remember that we're just beginners. Don't expect everything to work out just like that." jezebel said as she continued to try and calm the weapon.

After a few moments scythe just went over and sat down in the shade.

"i know, I know." scythe sighed as jezebel sat down next to him.

They were not alone, standing in the shadows was Maka. She had been watching every one of their attempts at soul resonance. She decided to take a quick look at each of their souls to see if there was anything that she could do to help.

Jezebel's soul contained a very shy, quiet and kind nature. She feels more relaxed with scythe around. She acts confident toward him, never afraid to criticize him. She also has...feelings for him, love to be exact. But she sensed something else as well. Looking deeper she could see grief, as well sadness were buried deep in her soul. She then turned to scythe.

Scythe's soul contained a real mix of aggression, confidence, logic, and caution. It seemed like one part of his soul was emotionally cold, while the other was intense with emotions. Jezebel has a sort of calming effect on him. Soothing him, balancing out the two aspects of his soul. But he does not feel the same way about her that she does about him. He acts like a guardian towards her, he is very protective of her. As she looked deeper she could see that he had the same grief and sadness buried in his soul as well. When she looked at both of them she could see that, though their souls seemed different, they had the exact same wave length; that's what she found troubling. If their wavelength is the same why are they having trouble with their soul resonance? She decided it might be helpful if she gave them a little help.

Maka called them into her office the next day. Maka looked them over as they stood in front of her desk. Jezebel was being her usual nervous self, meanwhile scythe was being cold and distant.

"might I ask why called us here?" scythe asked breaking the silence.

"i have called you two here to tell you that i'm going to be giving you some extra lessons."

"w-what? Why?" jezebel asked.

"well due to the fact that you two entered the class late in the year you're obviously a little behind. Specifically in the area of soul resonance."

"_right..._" jezebel murmured looking down at the ground.

"so i'm going to help you two catch up okay?"

"okay." scythe said.

"i'll see you both after school okay?"

The two of them simply nodded then walked away.

Later that day scythe and jezebel met up with maka behind the school. Her partner soul had decided that he would give her a hand, so he was there as well.

"now that we're all here we can begin the first lesson." maka said.

**Lesson I: Trust**

"okay, what am I doing with this?" scythe asked as soul handed him a blindfold.

"simple you put it on." soul said walking back over to Maka.

With a sigh scythe did as he was told, donning the blindfold.

"alright now this is a trust exercise. While one of you is blind folded your partner will be your eyes for you. They will guide you to safety, okay?" Maka said turning to jezebel.

"o-okay." jezebel stuttered.

"um...scythe, walk forward."

Scythe slowly walked forward.

"n-now stop!"

Scythe quickly froze just in time to avoid walking right into a tree.

"alright now turn to your left then continue walking forward."

As they continued jezebel soon got in the hang of it. But soon she couldn't help but to have just a little bit of fun.

"turn right."

Scythe turned and smacked right into a tree.

"ow! Jezebel, what the heck?!" scythe yelled stumbling back.

"sorry! Go to your left."

Yet again he ended up walking into a tree, after several more _accidents_ scythe finally took the blindfold off.

"alright, now it's jezebels turn." maka said.

They quickly swapped roles, now jezebel was the blind one and scythe was her eyes. However scythe, of course, wants a little pay back. He slowly guides her through the forest, straight towards a small pond. He continues to guide her along the small pier that leads out over the water.

"now just a few more steps." scythe said.

"Scythe!?" jezebel yelped as she stepped right off the pier, and into the water.

As jezebel broke the surface she could hear the laughter of scythe _and_ soul. Their laughter was cut short as soul was Maka chopped, and scythe was K.O.'d by jezebels fist.

"boys..." Maka said, jezebel nodding in agreement.

**Lesson I: trust, revised**

"okay, this one should work." Maka said. "it's called a trust fall. One of you stands with your back facing your partner. Then you simply fall back and your partner catches you."

Jezebel stood with her back to scythe, waiting for the moment to surprise him. She suddenly fell back, but scythe quickly caught her before she hit the ground. _Finally some progress_, Maka thought to herself. Now it was scythes turn, though it didn't quite go as well. Scythe is taller and heavier than jezebel so you can probably guess what happened. _Never mind_.

**Lesson I: failed**

**lesson II: teamwork**

"alright for the next lesson we are going to try this. It is quite simple, this little gadget that stein built will move away from you when you approach it. The goal is to work together to stop it."

Maka quickly set the device on the ground and turned it on. Instantly it started to run away from her. Both of them remained still as scythe watched the device intently. Suddenly it exploded into a shower of sparks and burnt metal. Everyone turned to scythe, whose fingers were still smoking from the attack.

"got it." scythe said flatly.

Jezebel hid her face in her hands, looking like she was going to die of embarrassment. Meanwhile Maka and soul just sweat dropped, completely speechless.

"uh...Maka... maybe we should continue this tomorrow." soul said.

**Lesson II: failed**

When scythe and jezebel got home they were incredibly quiet. Jezebel went into her room and closed the door behind her. Scythe could hear the ruffling of pages. It was a little while later he heard her softly crying on the other side of the door. He never mentioned it, for he did not wish upset her further. Not once in the six years that he's known her. As the grim grinning moon rose high into the sky jezebels room was once again quiet. As scythe quietly opened her door he could hear her breathing softly. He looked to see his meister fast asleep, looking more peaceful than he'd ever seen her. He quietly walked over to her bed, with great care he reached underneath the bed. He pulled out an old battered book from beneath the bed. As he flipped through the pages he realized it was a children's book, the colorful scenes worn with age. The last page was carefully preserved, as if it had some greater value. But the page was not perfect, it was stained with tears. Some of them older than others. He then noticed the picture on the page. It showed a princess standing with her mother and father, all three of them looking happy and loving. He closed the book and carefully put it back where he had found it. As he left her room he turned back and looked at her one more time. Her face had not changed, showing the same peaceful expression as before. He laid down in his bed, his mind flashing back to that last page. He had always known that it was there. But he'd never actually read what was in it. Underneath the picture was a child's hand writing, it said: _mama and papa_. (for those of you who don't understand the reference. Go to chapter five and read the first flashback. You'll understand then.)

The next morning jezebel noticed scythe was acting differently. He was very quiet, and solemn, like he knew something he wished he didn't.

"scythe what's wrong?" she asked, her emerald eyes filled with worry.

"nothing's wrong, just tired." scythe sighed.

Technically that was true, he had gotten very little sleep. The page continuing to drift through his thoughts, and the sounds of jezebels tears. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw professor stein standing with Maka. Behind him were three massive golems, each one with his criss cross stitching pattern.

"today, we're going to try a different approach. You and scythe are going to work together to beat these golems in combat." Maka said.

"okay professor Maka. Scythe?" jezebel asked.

Scythe didn't say a word as he changed into his scythe form. She held him ready to defend herself from the golems attacks. But for some reason he felt, heavier, than usual.

"scythe is something wrong?"

Still he said nothing, but before she could ask again the golems attacked. She easily blocked the attacks, she chopped the arm off of one with a single swing. But there was still something wrong, he was acting even more distant than usual.

"scythe just tell me what's wrong."

She could feel his soul brush against hers, trying to connect to her. At first she was afraid to let him in, but her concern won out. Within scythes mind he saw a door open, on the other side was a large stage. Standing at it's center was jezebel, she was the same age when they had first met. She wore a very simple, white dress, making her short black hair stand out. As scythe stepped onto the stage he too changed, becoming the same age as her. She looked up shyly at the boy she had first met all those years ago. His eyes avoided her gaze, a troubled look on his face.

"what is it?" she asked, her eyes showing great concern.

For a moment scythe remained as quiet as ever. Then he slowly pulled out an old battered book, handing it to her. For a moment she didn't know what it was, but the second she opened it she froze. She looked at him, her eyes filled with shock.

In the outside world one golem struck her square in the chest, sending her flying into a tree. The golems marched forward and began an onslaught of attacks. She just stood there, using scythe as a shield, her eyes squeezed shut.

"you read this? How could you?!" jezebel screamed at him, on the verge of tears again.

"because I wanted to help! Night after night I stood by while you cried behind closed doors, and I never said a word..." scythe said turning away.

"i hoped that I could do something! Anything! But I was wrong, this didn't help, it made things worse."

Jezebel wasn't sure what to say. Scythe turned around, his expression solemn.

"since I know one of your secrets, you should know one of mine. When I was young, my mother...died right in front of me. She was gone and I was left alone in a world of strangers."

Jezebel was speechless, she had never known that about him. She slowly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"let's go."

Jezebels eye's snapped open as one of the golems side swiped her with its massive arm. She tumbled across the ground, making sure not to let go of her weapon. She quickly struck back, managing to chop one of the golems in half. But her victory was short lived as the other two attacked again. The battle was continued to tip one way than the other. No one knew who was going to win. Once again scythe reached out to her.

This time when he stepped into the room of her soul he did not change. Jezebel looked like her usual self as she walked over to him.

"what is it now?"

"jezebel, I think we should try to resonate again."

"but it hasn't worked! I can't do it. I just can't get our wavelengths in sync."

"don't think of it like sound. Think of it like... a dance."

Jezebel winced when he mentioned that word, he knew how painful that memory was. But he was right, she had to look at it like two souls dancing together. _Me dancing with scythe_, she thought to herself, a blush spreading across her face. She quickly wiped away the thought, she needed to focus. She slowly took scythes hands and began to lead him through the steps. In all those years she had never forgotten, she didn't miss a single step. They continued to dance, their souls falling in step.

"lets go soul resonance!"

Scythe's blade grew and became the powerful crescent moon shape.

"WITCH HUNTER!" she yelled as she sliced through both golems at once.

Scythe returned to human form to see a very, very happy jezebel.

"congratulations, your extra lessons are complete." Maka said.

"thank you professor." jezebel said.

For the rest of the day jezebel wouldn't stop smiling, though she wasn't the only one. Scythe also had a slight smile on his face. The last two days had definitely been difficult, but they got through and now they understood each other just a little a bit more.

**And that's a wrap everybody! This is my first attempt at a side story so I hope you all enjoyed it. So anyway expect more side stories to appear in the future. Buh bye now!**


End file.
